


Dr2 Ultimate cryptid group chat

by StarlustWrights



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Souda and Kiibo become like brothers, chiaki and nagito are like best friends, izuru and hajime are step bros, uhhhh the only ship that is slowish burn is hajime x gundham x souda they are all dumb, v3 makes a lot of appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlustWrights/pseuds/StarlustWrights
Summary: This is mostly for fun and for some practice writing the characters, it also gives me an excuse to do ship stuff! Anyway this is just a fun group chat between the students of Drv2!!!





	1. Group chat start

[Chiaki Nanami added 15 students to a group chat]

[Chiaki Nanami changed the chat name to Cryptids]

[Chiaki Nanami changed her name to Gaymer Gal]

Gaymer Gal:Hello and welcome,,, I decided to start a chat with us all!

Hajime Hinata:Oh, that’s cool I guess

[Hajime Hinata changed their name to Orange juice]

Gaymer Gal: Valid u funky lil orange juice boi!

Nagito Komaeda: Isn't Hajime-kun taller then you? 

[Gaymer Gal changed Nagito Komaeda’s name to Lucky Lucky Me]

Gaymer Gal:Shut up

Lucky Lucky Me: Oh okay,,,

Souda Kazuichi:HHHHH what the hell is this?

Gaymer Gal: A group chat

Orange Juice: A group chat

Souda Kazuichi:Ah ya I got that much jesus, but like why?

Gaymer Gal: So we can all meme and talk 

Souda Kazuichi:Ah k

[Gundham Tanaka changed Souda Kazuichi’s name to Sharkboy]

Sharkboy: The fuck that for Tanaka

[Gundham Tanaka changed their name to Overlord of the Ice]

Overlord of the ice: Do not question me mortal 

Orange Juice: pfft  
[Sonia Nevermind changed her name to Dark Queen]

Dark Queen: :D

Akane Owari: Omg ur so fuckin cute

[Sonia Nevermind changed Akane Owari’s name to Fighting Queen]

Fighting Queen: :D

Nekomaru Nidai: HAH GAY

Fighting Queen: SHUD UP OLLD MAN!!!

Ibuki Mioda:But isn’t Neko Neko our age?

Fighting queen:Ye I just call him old man bc he acts like a daddddd

Gaymer Gal:Nekomaru is best dad,,,

Orange juice:Agreed!

[Fighting Queen changed Nekomaru Nidai’s name to Best Dad]

[Gaymer girl changed Ibuki Miodas name to AHHHHHH]

Best Dad:YOU ALL ARE GREAT!!!

AHHHHHH:XD Love the names!!!

TeruTeru Hanamura:Oh a group chat how fun~

[TeruTeru Hanamura changed their name to Lover boy]

AHHHHHH:that name actually really fits u XD

Lover Boy: I know ;)

Mikan Tsumiki:Uh,,, could I possibly get a name? I cant c-choose one myself :-:

[AHHHHHH changed Mikan Tsumiki’s name to QTNurse]

QT Nurse: o///o o-oh but i-i'm not cute, i'm a crybaby and annoying :-:  
AHHHHHH:Shadup and take the name UwU U R starting to sound like trash mannnnnnn

Lucky Lucky Me: Am I trash man?

AHHHHHH:YEET

Overlord of the Ice:Shark

Overlord of the Ice: Shark and Orange Juice I summon you!!! 

Orange Juice: Ya?

Sharkboy:Oh geez what d’ya want?

Overlord of the Ice:I require both of your assistance, please meet me in my realm…

Sharkboy:Can’t Miss Sonia help ya?

Overlord of the Ice: She is currently,,, unavailable,,, and I need the,,, help of two mortals…

Orange Juice: K im coming!

 

Sharkboy:Sighhh, fine im on my way hhhhhhhhh

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu:Wtf I just woke up and my phone is being fuckin spammed by this dumb ass group chat. 

[Gaymer Gal changed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu’s name to Fuck off]

Fuck off:... hhhhhhhh

Peko Pekoyama:This is nice, I suppose I will try to participate in this as often as I can…

[Fuck off changed Peko Pekoyama’s name to Sword Wife]

Gaymer Gal:AWWWWWWW

 

Fuck off:Shut up...

[Mahiru Koizumi changed their name to Polaroid]

[Hiyoko Saionji changed their name to Picture]

Picture:It was Mahirus idea not mine!!!! 

Lucky Lucky me:Gay

Picture:Stfu I will kick ur kneecaps u filthy pig!

Polaroid:Hmph, yeet

Gaymer Gal:Did,,, Mahiru just say yeet? That’s a first,,,

Polaroid: Y e e t

Picture:pfft

Gaymer Gal: Annnyyyyways it looks like everyone has changed there name in the chat now!

 

AHHHHHH:NOPE!!!! We are missingg mr Imposter XD 

[Imposter changed his name to Twogami]

Twogami:Done

Gaymer Gal:Epic we are all here now!!!!


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh more chaos and some untagged v3 students break into the chat :)

 

Lover boy: You all should come down to the cafeteria, I made food~

 

AHHHHHH: What type of food???

 

Lover boy: It’s a supriseeeee, but I will tell you I used one of my mom’s special recipes~

 

Best Dad: UR FOOD IS ALWAYS GREAT!!! I’M ON MY WAY!!!

 

Fighting Queen:Food?! Catch me over there hella fast!!!!!

 

Orange juice: Uh I will run down and grab something for souda and Gundham, they aren't leaving my room...

 

Gaymer Gal: Did something happen?

 

Orange Juice: Uhhhh Souda got bit by a dog and Gundham blames himself and Mikan is here too, the bites are on his leg and hand and its pretty badddd. 

 

QTNurse: y-yes he is currently not allowed to get up, we are just keeping him in Hajimes room since it was closest when souda got here, it would be dangerous to drag him to the nurse's room… 

 

Orange Juice: Ya,,, Also I will grab you some food as well Mikan,,,

 

Dark Queen: Oh no!!! May I come check on them? Im deeply worried!

 

Lover boy: Ah, well please take as much food as you desire,,, I shall also prepare them some food to bring up there that is more lunch like^^

 

Overlord of Ice: Thank you maker of food…

 

Sharkboy: ughhhhh im fine! Thi 

 

Gamer Gal:Souda?

 

Overlord of the Ice: I took his phone he shouldn't be typing. 

 

Gamer Gal: Oh okay.

 

Fuck off: Guys uh,,, can someone tall come help me?

 

Best Dad: Huh what's wrong?

 

Fuck off: Just come to the library, I don't want to explain my situation here!

 

Best Dad: Teru save me some food, i’m on my way Fuyuhiko!!!!

 

Lover boy: Will do tough guy ;)

 

Sword Wife: Im at training or I would of helped, im sorry youn-er Fuyuhiko…

 

Fuck off: It’s good, have a fun time training!   
  


Gamer Gal: Guys,,, Fuyu has hardly cussed today,,, that’s like crazyyy. 

 

Fuck off: SHUT THE FUCK UP IM JUST TIRED TODAY!!!

 

Lucky Lucky me: Ah so the group chat is very alive today, thats nice, though I doubt anyone wants trash like me to participate…

 

Gaymer Gal: As you bgff if u ever call urself trash in the chat again i’m burning ur minecraft house down on our server -_-

 

Luck Lucky me: Ah please dont I worked hard on ittttttt. 

 

Fuck off: Wtf is a “bgff”?!

 

Gaymer Gal: Best Gaymer friends forever :)

 

Lucky Lucky me: :)

 

Polaroid: That’s sweet :) 

 

Picture: Ya and it’s so fucking disgusting and sweet that it might as well give me diabetes, I have no clue why you can be best friends with trashhh chiaki hhhhhhhh

 

Gaymer Gal: Stop only I can make fun of Nagihoe :(

 

Lucky Lucky Me: Nagihoe? Huh thats a new one…

 

Gaymer Gal: It fits,,,

 

Lucky Lucky me: Tru 

 

Best Dad: So,,,, Ummmm there may be a problem!

 

Gaymer Gal: oh? 

 

Best Dad: Fuyuhiko is stuck, well no we are both stuck…

 

Fighting Queen: Oh geez what happened?!

 

Fuck off: HE WAS HELPIN ME GET A BOOK AND THE FUCKIN BOOKSHELF FUCKIN FELL 

 

Sword wife: I’m on my way,,, Akane it will take two people to lift the shelf can you help me when I get there!

 

Fighting Queen: Yep!!!

 

Best Dad: HURRY IT UP I NEED TO TAKE A SHIT!

 

Orange Juice: Geez everyone is getting injured today, must be bad luck, Nagito has anything good happened to you recently?

 

Lucky Lucky me: No so sadly I can't say this is part of my luck or caused by it… 

 

Orange Juice: I see…

  
Orange Juice: Also Teru your food is really good!!! Thanks for cooking for us!!!

 

Lover boy: Of course, I love being able to share my art with others~ 

 

Overlord of the Ice: Yes it is much appreciated,,, 

 

**[Oma Kokichi, K1bo, and Miu Iruma joined the chat]**

 

Kokichi Oma: Nihhi so this is the second year chat, im happy kiiboy could break me in :)

 

Gaymer Gal: WHAT THE HELL WHO ARE YOU?!   
  


Lucky Lucky me: AHHHHHHh!

 

Dark Queen: Calm down I think that is one of the first years…

 

Kokichi Oma: Yep!!! Im Oma the ultimate supreme leader it's a pleasure, my “friends” miu and kiibo are here too!!!

 

Gaymer Gal: How,,, how did you get in the chat?!

 

K1bo: I uh hacked in, Im sorry this wasn't really my idea?

 

K1bo: Feel free to kick us Oma just wanted to say hi when he heard that the classes had group chats…

 

Miu Iruma: YEP I WANTED TO SAY HI TOOO FUCKERS!!!

 

Overlord of the ice: At least introduce yourself fiends,,, also the shark has gained his phone back…

 

Sharkboy: Yep!!!   
  


K1bo: Oh right, hello  im K1bo but my friends call me kiibo, i’m the Ultimate Robot! 

 

Miu Iruma: Sup fuckers i’m the gorgeous girl inventor Miu Iruma!!! As you can guess i’m the ultimate inventor and yes im super sexy!!! 

 

Kokichi Oma: Lameeee anyway we are out nihihi~ Sorry for crashing your oddly serious group chat :/

 

**[Kokichi Oma, K1bo, and Miu Iruma were kicked]**

 

Lucky Lucky me: huh seems like we are dealing with some chaotic first years…

 

Sharkboy: Did that kid say he was the ultimate robot?! That’s so cool!!! Ima message him!!!

 

Sword wife: Akane and I successfully saved nekomaru, and Fuyuhiko btw

 

Gaymer Gal: That’s good!!!

 

Orange Juice: Hayyyy guys? Has anyone done the fucking homework???

 

Fuck off: SHIT

 

Sword wife: I shall help you with it Fuyuhiko don’t worry^^

 

Best Dad: We should all probably get offline and work on it!!! 

 

Gaymer Gal: Yep!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime- Orange Juice  
> Chiaki- Gaymer Gal  
> Nagito- Lucky Lucky Me  
> Souda- Sharkboy  
> Gundham- Overlord of the Ice  
> Sonia- Dark Queen  
> Akane- Fighting Queen  
> Nekomaru- Best Dad  
> Ibuki- AHHHHHH  
> TeruTeru- Loverboy  
> Fuyuhiko- Fuck off  
> Peko- Sword Wife  
> Mahiru-Polaroid  
> Hiyoko- Picture  
> Imposter-Twogami  
> Mikan-QTNurse


End file.
